


revenge is best served sweet

by Miah_Kat



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alluka teaches Gon some of her/Killua’s native language, Bilingual Character(s), Gen, Pre-Slash, but also bc she loves these two disaster gays, just to watch her brother suffer lol, they’re in their late teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miah_Kat/pseuds/Miah_Kat
Summary: Alluka knows full well that her brother would never call Gon ‘svet moyego serdtsa’ to his face if the boy had even an inkling of what the words meant.It’s both amusing and frustrating. They’re both so obviously head-over-heels for each another and yet they continue to dance around the root of it all, always toeing the line that separatesfriendsfromlovers(a line that’s already sufficiently blurred), hearts still bruised tender by the past. She hopes that this fresh start will allow them to finally take that final step towards being happy together.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Nanika & Alluka Zoldyck
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	revenge is best served sweet

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this thread](https://sawamura-daichis-thighs.tumblr.com/post/624901618893209600/okay-but-i-just-had-a-thought-had-to-share-with) with Ysabel 💜
> 
> for any newcomers: i hc Gon as hxh’s version of Pacific Islander & base his native language (what I refer to as D’Nalsi) off of Hawaiian. Ysabel created Killua’s language, Niat Noum, & based it off of Russian (please go give her [incredible fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187950/chapters/61042861) a read to learn more!!)
> 
> i didn’t mean to write this in Alluka’s POV but she was insistent lol it was fun though!! i hope you enjoy (´∀｀）

Alluka isn’t one to meddle, at least not most of the time, especially when it comes to her brother’s (increasingly obvious) feelings for a certain island boy (though she does indulge in the occasional teasing remark or knowing look when he’s being transparent about it). Plus, she likes Gon. He’s kind and thoughtful, sweet and silly, and he makes her brother smile like nothing else she’s ever seen. The way his face lights up around him, eyes all bright and smile achingly affectionate whenever Gon has his gaze elsewhere, is all the proof she needs. He’s good for Killua. And despite the times that they’ve been so unbearable that she just wanted to smoosh their faces together, Alluka wants them to come to terms with their feelings at their own pace. But at this point it’s just pitiful, what Killua’s putting Gon through.

It’s been a few months since the two had reunited and Killua had invited Gon to stay with them in the apartment they’re currently renting. He’d passed it off as a good way to pick up odd-jobs as Gon got back into the swing of things but Alluka knows he’d simply missed his best friend. She and Nanika didn’t mind their new roommate at all; she’d always wanted to get to know Gon better outside of the sporadic phone calls and letters they’d shared during their travels. Nanika had been excited to see him again too; she cooed to Alluka about his kind heart and giggled with her in secret at the flushes he managed to paint over Killua’s cheeks. But it hadn’t taken long for Killua to start fighting back with his own form of teasing which turned out to be calling Gon the sweetest of endearments in Niat Noum. Not that Gon can understand them, of course. That’s the only way Killua can do it with a straight face.

He teases him almost mercilessly with his abundance of pet names, delighting in the ruddy hue that overtakes Gon’s face and neck whenever he uses one because even if he doesn’t know exactly what he’s being called, he can always tell the difference. Not that Killua tries very hard to hide his fondness but the anonymity of differing languages boosts his confidence in a way nothing else quite can. Alluka knows full well that her brother would never call Gon ‘ _svet moyego serdtsa_ ’ to his face if the boy had even an inkling of what the words meant.

It’s both amusing and frustrating. They’re both so obviously head-over-heels for each another and yet they continue to dance around the root of it all, always toeing the line that separates _friends_ from _lovers_ (a line that’s already sufficiently blurred), hearts still bruised tender by the past. She hopes that this fresh start will allow them to finally take that final step towards being happy together.

She watches from the corner of her eye as Gon comes trudging into the living room and drops onto the couch beside her, cheeks burning a charming shade of rose, a sort of half-groan, half-whine escaping his throat while Killua cackles victoriously from the kitchen. Alluka offers him a sympathetic smile, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder.

“At this rate I’ll never learn Niat Noum,” Gon complains with a pout and a half-glare aimed at the kitchen. He crosses his arms over his chest as he slumps down, fully committed to his sulking. Alluka hums thoughtfully, eyes flickering towards the kitchen then back to the television as she contemplates his words. He has a point; Killua had promised to teach him, if Gon taught him D’Nalsi in return, but he’d chosen to delay his end of the bargain in favor of teasing his friend instead. And he definitely has the advantage.

Niat Noum, surprisingly, has a plethora of endearments to choose from but D’Nalsi seems to be selective, opting to dedicate several heavily specific and intimate terms to those they care for. Gon can’t even use most of them since they’re so dependent on the level of a relationship’s intimacy, although his tried and true use of _kiwaha_ has yet to fail him. (Nanika says he’s working his way up to gifting Killua another but she’s not sure when he’ll finally reveal it.)

It wouldn’t hurt to help him even the playing field a bit, right?

Her opportunity comes when Killua announces he’s going to the store to pick up a few ingredients for dinner. He invites them along but Gon refuses, sticking his tongue out childishly which makes Killua snicker, and Alluka uses the excuse that she wants to see the end of the show that’s playing. With a shrug, Killua leaves them to their own devices; the moment the door closes behind him and his footsteps fade away, Alluka turns to Gon with a mischievous smile. He perks up at the sight of it, familiar with the gleam in her eye by now after several pranks they’ve pulled together.

“Since Killua-nii is being stingy, do you want me to teach you Niat Noum?” she offers sweetly, pleased with how Gon’s eyes widen and his eager nod. He’s so excitable, like a puppy, it’s adorable. Giggling, Alluka draws her feet up onto the couch and shifts until she’s facing him directly.

“Okay, we’ll start with some easy ones.”

(Maybe she shouldn’t be so giddy about it, and maybe it’s a little sneaky to do, but she can’t wait to see Killua’s reaction when Gon greets him tomorrow with his newfound knowledge.)

* * *

The next morning Nanika wakes Alluka early so that she can make herself comfortable in one of the seats at the kitchen island that faces the entryway, a prime position to witness Killua’s expression, while Gon cooks breakfast. Normally she’d prefer to sleep in but she knows Gon is eager to try his new vocabulary and both she and Nanika are just as excited to watch the fallout.

It seems like forever before Killua finally comes in, yawning as he scratches his stomach with one hand and rubs his eyes with the other, squinting in the soft morning light that fills the kitchen. Gon turns immediately to greet his friend, grin so wide it crinkles the corners of his eyes. Alluka holds her breath, biting her lip to prevent her smirk from emerging and giving herself away.

“Good morning, _moy dragotsennyy lunnyy luch_. I made coffee.”

Killua stumbles to an abrupt halt in the middle of the room, eyes widening as his mouth drops open, a strangled sound escaping his throat as he stares in shock at Gon who looks back with that innocent, expectant smile. Silence permeates the air between them for several stretched seconds. Gon’s brow starts to furrow the longer Killua is quiet before squawking in surprise when his face is suddenly engulfed in a blush so deep that even Alluka’s a little worried he might faint on the spot from the blood-rush.

“K-Killua, are you okay?” Gon yelps, jumping forward to steady Killua by the arm, fluttering his other hand around before finally settling it against Killua’s forehead, brushing his hair away from his eyes as he checks his temperature. “Do you feel sick?”

“No, I’m—ah—I’m fi—” Killua stumbles over his tongue, too stunned to pull away from Gon’s hand like he normally might. Unable to hold back any longer, Alluka snorts in a decidedly unladylike fashion before collapsing against the counter in a fit of laughter. Mirthful tears blur her vision when her brother’s eyes snaps to meet hers. They narrow on her with realization.

“Alluka! You— _obmanshchik_ ,” he gasps, immediately continuing in Niat Noum so he can privately hiss, “When did you teach him that!”

“Yesterday,” she admits readily, wheezing between her words as she adds, “He thinks it means _how did you sleep_?”

“You’re the worst,” Killua grumbles petulantly, batting Gon’s hand away so he can yank one of the chairs out and drop onto it in a huff. Gon follows close behind, asking, “What are you guys talking about? Did I say something bad? I thought I pronounced everything okay!”

“You did,” Alluka assures him with a smile that Killua throws a glare at her for. His face is still a bright cherry; she thinks she might even see steam rising from his head. It’s delightful.

“Then what’s wrong with Killua?” Gon frets, wringing his shirt hem between his hands. Killua just sighs heavily, dropping his face into his hands to hide his lingering blush. His pink-tipped ears peek tellingly through his bedhead though, betraying him. Gon’s eyes slowly widen with dawning clarity.

“Oh. _Oh_.” His expression morphs from concern to a positively wicked smugness, hands propped on his hips as he leans in to leer playfully, “What’s wrong _moy dragotsennyy_? Do you not want coffee?”

“Shut up, you don’t even know what you’re saying,” Killua gripes, peeking from between his fingers at the both of them. Gon shares a grin with Alluka, not at all irritated that she’d fed him a false translation, too pleased with finally gaining the upper hand in their competition. She gives him a thumbs up. Nanika tugs at her a moment later, appearing to cheer, “Gon wins!”

“Nanika!” Killua whines, slumping forward onto the countertop as Gon laughs. “Support your big brother!”

“ _Kirvochka_ ,” Nanika replies warmly, to which he can’t help but smile back, stretching across the counter to gently ruffle her hair.

Alluka pouts at him, smoothing her hair back down as she sticks her tongue out at him, shrieking when he lunges forward to grab at it. She swats him away, crying for Gon to help.

Chuckling at their antics, he brings a plate over and sets it in front of Killua which serves as an effective distraction. He sends her a conspiratorial wink before turning back to the stove to fill his own plate.

Propping her chin in her hand, Alluka watches with a fond smile as they eat, eventually falling into their comfortable habit of bickering and teasing each other. Killua’s flush fades into a soft pastel that leaves him glowing in the morning light. His gaze focuses solely on Gon throughout, eyes soft at the corners and lingering on his every move, a wistful kind of nostalgia in the quirk of his lips that she can only imagine. It warms her heart to see him like this—relaxed, comfortable, and so happy he practically radiates with it.

It’s all she’s ever wished for him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Terms Translations:**  
> 
> 
> • _svet moyego serdtsa_ : (Russian) light of my heart  
> • _kiwaha_ : (Hawaiian) starshine  
> • _moy dragotsennyy lunnyy luch_ : (Russian) my precious moonbeam  
> • _obmanshchik_ : (Russian) trickster  
> • _moy dragotsennyy_ : (Russian) my precious  
> • _Kirvochka_ : (Russian) attempted diminutive form of Killua as a nickname or an endearment (thanks to Ysabel for this one 😘)
> 
> as always, thank you for reading!! i’d love to hear your thoughts 🥰
> 
> come chat with me anytime on Tumblr **@sawamura-daichis-thighs** &/or Twitter **@ms_refreshing**


End file.
